Fatality
by Little Patch of Heaven
Summary: I watched him bleed, without it truly registering in my mind. He had always seemed so confident, unafraid, but now I saw how vulnerable he truly was. Oneshot, Roy Mustang POV


"It's so damn HOT!"

I found myself sighing for what seemed like the billionth time in the last hour, but I couldn't be sure since I stopped counting long ago. I brought a hand to my aching head and rubbed it in irritation. The source of my headache came in the form of a short young man with long blonde hair and golden eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Yes, Fullmetal, I know. You have stated that already," I muttered as Edward turned to me with a scowl.

"God, I don't see why the hell I have to wear this damn uniform anyway!" Edward was disagreeable on any day, but he seemed to be in an even worse mood today. I glanced down to see him uncomfortably yanking at the collar of the traditional military uniform.

"All ranking officers must wear uniforms," I said simply, earning yet another glare from my young subordinate. "You were cut some slack before, but now that you're a colonel it's required." _How did he get promoted anyway? _I added silently. There had been so many changes in the last few months it was hard to get used to them all. First, the homunculi had been finished off, and King Bradley's 'death' was dismissed as a rebel assassination. After that, Hakuro had become Fuehrer, something I was not too happy with. Apparently in the eyes of the higher-ups thirty-one was much too young and inexperienced to move higher than Brigadier General Roy Mustang for now. Fullmetal had been promoted too, taking my position as the youngest colonel. I frowned when I realized he had me beat; I had become the youngest colonel at twenty-eight, whereas Edward had at eighteen, ten years younger than me.

Edward continued to mutter and grumble about the uniform and I glanced at him again. I had to admit, he didn't look too bad in his uniform. He looked more mature, especially now that he wore his hair in a ponytail instead of its usual braid, and he had grown a few inches. He was still well below me and about everyone else but he was sure as hell thrilled. There was a sense of calm about him, as there had been ever since three months ago when Alphonse's body had been restored. His younger brother was still taller than him, something I never hesitated to bring up.

"Is it even possible to make these any MORE uncomfortable?!" I swear, my ears were going to start bleeding any second now. "And I'm so hot in it!!"

I smirked at this remark, and replied, "Oh, I'm sure you would be much cooler in your usual attire, Fullmetal, with your usual black leather." I had won for now, and Edward sneered at me and turned away, mumbling incoherently. I sighed again and wondered what the hell I could have done to deserve this assignment. As far as I knew I had done nothing to peeve Hakuro. But then again, he had never liked me, due to the fact that I had moved up the line so quickly at such a young age.

The assignment was simple enough: scout out a group of abandoned warehouses at the very edge of Central where the leader of a troublesome rebel group was rumored to be hiding. The problem being I was unfortunately paired with the biggest pain in the ass in the military.

For the past hour, Edward and I had been wandering around the four warehouses without finding anything, and before that we had been stuck in the same car for twenty minutes. So far Edward had been constantly complaining about the heat, the uniform, or anything else that crossed his mind. My brow was covered in sweat and I was unsure if it was from the intense heat or the stress of dealing with the 18 year old. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to ditch Edward and go home to be with my newlywed, Riza.

"We haven't found anything! Dammit, this is a wild goose chase!" For once, I had to agree with him. After an hour we hadn't found anything in the first three warehouses. I realized suddenly, that Edward's footsteps had halted and I turned to see him glaring at me, his arms crossed over his chest in stubborn defiance. How in the world did he manage to still be so damn childish? Sometimes I wondered if he acted that way simply to annoy me, and I knew I couldn't rule out that theory.

"Fullmetal, we have one warehouse left, and then believe me, we're out of here." He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise stayed were he was. "I wonder," I continued, "are you so impatient because of that date you have with Miss Rockbell this evening?" I smirked and tried to keep from laughing as his face turned beet red and he sputtered for a few moments.

Finally he composed himself long enough to say, "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Your girlfriend told my wife." Edward let loose a few choice words and turned away from me angrily. "So Fullmetal, I'm curious, are you taller than her now?" His shoulder visibly twitched and he spun around, finger pointing at me, and face redder than before.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

I couldn't keep my face straight any more, and I laughed at his seething form. "Is that a no?" I asked between laughs, vaguely aware that I was digging my own grave.

"OF COURSE I'M TALLER THAN HER! You bastard!"

I simply turned away, smirking, and fired off a retort. "You better hurry up and propose before someone steals her away; she's a very beautiful woman."

He seemed at a loss for words, for I only heard more angry muttering and footsteps as the colonel ran to catch up with me. "I feel bad for any kids you might have," he growled as he finally caught up. He opened his mouth to say more as we entered the fourth and last warehouse, but I held up a hand to silence him.

Grudgingly, he complied and the two of us listened as the stuffy silence of the abandoned building was broken with a soft shuffling sound. We exchanged glances and I whispered, "Looks like we've found our man."

Carefully and quietly, we walked forward through the dust and the dirt on the floor, trying to locate the man in the large building. I jumped in surprise as a shot rang out, echoing off the walls. It took me a moment to realize I was fine and unharmed, and that the bullet had missed me.

A strangled gagging sound was heard from behind me, and I whipped around, my eyes catching on Edward. He was standing unnaturally still for him, a look of surprise on his face. His wide eyes looked down at his chest, and my eyes followed his. I watched as the blue uniform quickly became discolored with a strange red substance. It only took me a second to recognize what it was.

Blood.

I ran forward as he fell first to his knees, and then to the ground on his side, a pool of blood immediately starting to form where he lay. Without thinking of the fact that the man could still be here somewhere, I dropped to my knees besides my wounded subordinate and grabbed him into my arms. Edward's face was almost completely white, his golden eyes wide and unfocused. He had a look of pure terror I had never seen on the confident, determined young alchemist. He sputtered and gagged, and I knew at once his breathing was coming too fast and far too shallow. He coughed violently, and I watched in horror as blood spewed from his mouth and dripped down his chin.

Nothing seemed to process in my mind correctly as I watched him suffer in intense pain, except for a single thought: What happened to equivalent exchange? Hadn't Edward given enough already?

"Colonel?" The shaking, wheezing voice mentally slapped me in the face, and I looked down at him. His golden eyes were darting around nervously, as if he couldn't quite figure out where I was.

"I'm right here, Fullmetal," I said softly, trying desperately to keep the fear and shock out of my voice. "Don't worry, I'll get you to a hospital and you'll be fine." Of course he would be fine, Edward got into dangerous situations before and he always turned out fine. Seeing as I had yet to be shot, I figured the man was long gone and I knew I had to get Edward to the hospital quickly. Part of me argued that there was no way I could ever get him there in time, and I tried to beat my pessimistic side back.

But it was hard, for I knew he was loosing to much blood and that his lungs were failing fast. I didn't need to say my uneasy thoughts aloud, for the kid seemed to catch on. He smirked in the cocky way I always was so irritated with and whispered in a scratching voice, "You're a lying bastard, Colonel."

He gasped in pain suddenly and his eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to die," he muttered so softly I almost didn't hear. I tried to keep from shaking, but I was scared, no terrified. I had never seem him so unconfident or scared. He looked terrified, just like me. I had seen so many die in Ishbal, but this threatened to tear me apart. Without meaning to, I had somehow adopted the Elric brothers mentally, and watching Edward suffer was like suffering myself.

_I feel bad for any kids you might have._

"Edward," my voice was shaking now, full of terror and pain, "don't you dare die on me." Our eyes met.

"I'm so……cold…."

His blood covered lips turned upwards at the corners to form a small, almost nonexistent smile. His golden eyes that had once held so much life and curiosity dulled.

I felt his small form go limp in my arms. Part of me knew what had happened, but it failed to register in my head.

It was too big a shock.

It was something that should never have happened.

The Fullmetal Alchemist was dead.

LINEBREAKOFSORTS

Whew! It's finished! So, how'd you like it? Be honest, I don't mind you not liking it as long as you tell me why and what I can improve. I'd rather you review saying you don't like it and telling me why, than if you didn't review at all. Anyway, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
